


Swimming

by amoama



Series: Some Girls on Holiday [2]
Category: Some Girls (BBC)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saz at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/gifts).



Half the problem was that it was just truly, bloody cold, Saz thought. Why the hell would she want to parade round in frilly lycra-style underwear in this weather? At least at home there were lots of tall tower blocks to keep you insulated against the wind, and there was less sea, and absolutely no expectation that you would be naked outdoors planning to go get wet. She probably should have mentioned the lack of swimming lessons in her childhood. But whatever. Too late now.

There were loads of people already on the sea front shrieking as the water rolled over their toes.

Saz felt herself starting to get cross. For fuck's sake. Here she was trying desperately not to draw attention to herself as she undressed while all the other girls were having some kind of screaming competition to see who could draw the most attention. It was a classic behaviour model. It was all so pathetic. And she was pathetic too because here she was on a beach, the most de-haired she'd ever been in her life so far, and worrying about getting naked when absolutely no one was going to notice her anyway. More likely they'd realize how weird she was if she didn't get naked.

"Come on Saz! Get down here," Viva called to her from the water's edge before squealing as Holli splashed her again. Viva looked fantastic in her bikini and totally comfortable out there, _frolicking_. Saz watched her movements, wondering if you could mimic frolicking effectively. Not that she'd want to. Angrily she pulled off her big jacket and undid the clasps on her trusty, figure obliterating dungarees. Her swimming costume was red and pretended it wasn't a bikini by joining in the middle with a big black ring. She'd thought it was the more sophisticated choice but now she kind of feels like a pole dancer.

Holli and Amber are running up the beach towards her. They're both wet and Saz can't help cursing at them when they each grab one of her arms and start hauling her down to the sea.

"Get off you losers get off me, do not put me in the sea, I swear, I'll kill you, stop, stop," Saz really doesn't want to get dumped in the sea. She can't swim!

They drag her right to the edge and when they let go she stumbles further into the water, it is fucking freezing but she doesn't scream. She turns back to them, "I really don't know what all the fuss is about. It's a beautiful temperature." Even as she says it she feels her skin pebbling up with the cold. The other three laugh at her. Saz flicks her chin up and looks down her nose at them. She resolutely lowers herself into the water. Saz can do anything she puts her mind to.


End file.
